


Just Us For A Change:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e21 A'ohe Ia E Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e21 A'ohe ia e Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking, Torture, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve proposes something to Danny, Does he agree?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Just Us For A Change:

*Summary: Steve proposes something to Danny, Does he agree?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was changing his mind about leaving Hawaii for the time being, & he knows that he couldn’t do this trip alone. He knows that he has to do this with the love of his life, & crush, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Then he will find peace. The Hunky Brunette had to talk to the blond first, so he can get him to agree.

When they were sitting on the beach, & having their beers. Steve said, “I am thinking of leaving the islands for at least 6 months, I think that if I can get away from here, I can be happy for awhile, & think clearly too”. The Dark-Haired Man saw the sad expression on his face, & clear things up quickly. Steve never wanted to do that to the blind. He explained what he wanted more clearly. 

“No, Danny, I mean, I want us to do this trip together, You are part of that peace, I need you at my side, Always & Forever, I am in love with you, I love you, Come with me. Let’s do it, Just us for a change, What do you say ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he looked at him hopefully. Danny smiled, & said, “I love the sound of that idea”, & they shared their first kiss. Steve felt at the moment, He won the lottery, & got his happiness at that moment.

As soon as Steve wanted to start planning the trip, Danny told him that to hold on, He wanted to get them another around of beers. The Loudmouth Detective had no idea that he was gonna stop a break-in, as he fought with an intruder. Steve heard what was happening, & rushed to his partner, & lover’s side, as fast as he could. He just found his love with his lover, & he would be damned, if he loses it.

He was satisfied that the shorter man was okay, & not seriously injured, He immediately started to plan the trip in his mind. He had an idea of the last stop of the trip should be, But, The Former Seal is gonna keep it a surprise. Steve is gonna make it the best trip possible, & one that they wouldn’t never forget.

As soon as Danny was out of the hospital after his ordeal with Daiyu Mei, He was recovering from being shot, & tortured. Steve said, “You sure that you still want to stick to the plan ?”, Danny said, “Definitely”. It made the former seal’s heart soar, He told the blond that they were gonna stop in New Jersey on the way back to Hawaii. Danny was practically radiating excitement, as he heard the news.

The Team was sad that they were going, but they were happy that they were together as a couple. They said their “goodbyes”, & the two men left for the airport, so they can catch their flight. They were also glad that Lincoln Cole was stepping up to help, while they are away for awhile. As they got into their seats on the plane, The Blond squeezed the former seal’s hand, “You ready ?”, He asked with a smile. Steve took his hand, & kissed it, “Ready as I will ever be”. The plane took off, & started to go into the horizon.

The End.


End file.
